The long-term objectives of the Illinois Oncology Research Association Community Clinical Oncology Program (IORA CCOP), based in Peoria, IL, remain essentially unchanged as it continues to work within a community setting toward preventing, treating, recovering from and curing cancer. Specifically, the IORA (:COP seeks to expand cancer clinical research in the communities of central and western Illinois; stimulate quality care throughout the community through participation in clinical research trials; promote the continued growth of a scientifically viable community cancer network to work with NCI-sponsored cooperative group trials; promote cancer prevention, control, and treatment by educating health care professionals and the public on the importance of cancer prevention, early detection, proper treatment and continuing careand by involving primary care physicians and other specialists in cancer prevention trials; add to the knowledge base of known and new cancer treatments; and encourage the involvement of racial minorities, women and rural patients (i.e. underserved populations) in clinical trials. The IORA CCOP and its affiliates offer access to cancer clinical trials in an 18-county catchment area. This area spans nearly 12,000 square miles of mostly rural country, yet most patients are easily within a one hour drive of one of IORA CCOP's 26 affiliates in 16 communities. Although 5 of the affiliates are in Peoria itself, the IORA CCOP medical oncologists travel to 16 communities outside Peoria weekly' and all communities are supported by the affiliated radiation facilities in the region. The IORA CCOP uses state-of-the-art research protocols from the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG), Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB), National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP), and MD Anderson CancerCenter (MDACC). The IOEA CCOP enjoys excellent working relationships with these groups. Its centralized record keeping and quality control systems, its years of clinical trials experience, the expertise of its staff and the commitment of the CCOP oncology team all lend themselves to continued quality research conducted in a community setting and resulting in patient benefit and documented results. .